


angels and demons

by icemakestars



Series: ~✧An Ever-Fixed Mark✧~ [15]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: They had come a long way, and everyone could see it.





	angels and demons

“I completely agree, Erza.”

Mirajane’s smile was as gentle as it usually was, and Erza let it warm her, basked in it. She reciprocated it softly, but the sincerity met her eyes and she knew that Mirajane appreciated it.

Next to them, Laxus whistled, shaking his head.

“Man, to think you two went from fighting like demons to this…” He cleared his throat, collected his drink, and walked away to join Freed. Erza cupped her own glass, staring at it fondly as memories of her childhood in the guild resurfaced. 

“Do you remember when I used to call you Erza ‘Slutlet’?” 

Erza spat her drink back into her glass, eyes wide. 

“It’s been years since I heard that. What did I call you?” 

Her head tilts, and then their eyes meet, and both girls break out into fantastic, ferocious grins. At the same time they both laugh out,

“Mirajane the ungrateful wench.” 

They laughed long and heartily, and even when it faded the affection was still there, tucked into the creases that their smiles held around their eyes. 

It was clear to see how far they had come, and that journey was tangible as well as emotional; Erza remembered every step of the way, how they had gone from enemies who bickered upon sighting one another, to close friends and allies, to this. Lovers. Erza blushed, taking Mira’s hand from across the counter.

“I know our relationship had a difficult beginning, but I would not trade a second of it.” 

Mirajane brought Erza’s hands to her lips and kissed the middle knuckle. They both ignored the wolf whistles and jeers from various members of their guild; Mirajane’s lips were too enticing, Erza’s eyes too engrossing. They were lost in each other, and neither one wanted to be found.

“I do’t think that we ever truly hated each other, not really.” Mirajane mused, tucking a stand of hair behind her ear, thumb rubbing circles over Erza’s hand.

The red head thought for a second, tipping her head back and staring at the ceiling. Maybe Mira was right, maybe their uncontrolled anger in youth was merely an outlet for the pain of their past, an excuse to be touched. Only in adulthood did Erza realise how much the two had in common, how their hearts were made of the same element, born from the same star, and how beautiful it could be when two forces, both completely opposing and entirely the same, collided. To Erza, there was nothing more beautiful in the world.

“Maybe I loved you from the start.” She hums in amusement, and something shifts in Mirajane. Her skin goes pink, blue eyes expanding until she lurches forward and presses her lips sweetly, deftly, to Erza’s.

There was no point in regretting the time wasted on their fists when it could have been their lips touching, hands embracing, but Erza was determined to make up for it. Even if it took an forever, an eternity with Mirajane would be one well spent, and Erza knows that, if she had her time again, she would choose this, choose her. No matter what lifetime, or time period, or other circumstance that life could conjure and throw at her, she would always, always choose Mirajane. It may have taken her until adulthood to realise it, but the thought was dear to her, encompassing, and she cherished it like she cherished the woman in front of her; with her entire heart, and the fierce, uncompromising devotion of both a Fairy Tail wizard, and a woman in love. 


End file.
